Say You Won't Let Go
by crazykelly101
Summary: *Song inspired fic.* Studious Haley James meets college basketball star Nathan Scott at a party. Throughout their first night of knowing each other, the two fall in love. One-shot, unless y'all want me to continue on!


**Possibly just a one-shot, depending on how much interest there is! Based off of the song "Say You Won't Let Go" by James Arthur. Enjoy!**

 *****For those of you who are reading my other story, "Break Down My Walls," I am sooo sorry for not updating! I kinda lost inspiration and this idea came to me after hearing this song on the radio over and over! It made me think of Naley and I just had to write this!****

* * *

"Haley Bob James, you promised!" Brooke Davis exclaimed as the two stood inside the condo they shared just a few minutes from the campus of Duke University.

"Brooke, I have a big exam on Monday, and I had a really long day at the café today," Haley sighed, "I just want to eat some ice cream, and study, and go to bed."

"Tutor Girl, that is exactly why we are having this party!" Brooke replied, "You, my dear undersocialized friend, are going to have a few drinks, talk to a few cute guys, see where the night goes. That's all I'm asking."

"But," Haley began, before Brooke interjected.

"You're too uptight, Haley, you need to have some fun," Brooke smiled, grabbing Haley's hand and pulling her towards the door after hearing a knock, loud voices coming from behind it, "I just wish you would've worn the outfit I picked out for you."

Haley chuckled to herself. The "outfit" Brooke had wanted Haley to wear was a tiny black dress that left little to the imagination. Instead, she'd chosen a pair of skinny jeans and a dark green t-shirt, something more her style. She had, though, relented to let Brooke do her hair and makeup. Gone was her usual bun or ponytail. No, Brooke had curled her long honey-colored hair into perfect waves. She'd practically had to pry the glasses off Haley's face, forcing her to wear the contacts that were still in the box from the eye doctor.

* * *

"Man, why did I let you convince me to come to this?" Nathan Scott asked his brother, Lucas, as he parked his car outside Brooke Davis' condo.

"Nate, I've only been seeing Brooke for a few months, but I like her a lot," Lucas replied, "And she was worried that not a lot of people were going to show up, with it being so last minute and all."

"There's five other parties I could have been at tonight," Nathan grumbled, shuffling his feet up the driveway.

"Don't pout, dude, it's beneath you," Lucas chuckled, "Look, I'm probably staying here tonight, so you can leave whenever you want. I just thought it'd be nice for you to change up your scene. You can only go to so many frat and sorority parties before they all start to blur."

* * *

Haley sighed, sipping the lukewarm beer she held in her hand. She'd been pushed into a corner, with the large crowd of people that stood in her living room, dancing to some too-loud-for-her taste music. She managed to squirm her way to where the makeshift DJ booth was, trying to find solace in her friend Peyton.

"Haley James, how goes it?" Peyton yelled over the music.

"I'm trying to have fun, I really am Peyton, but this just isn't my scene," Haley replied loudly, "This isn't me."

"Look Haley, we graduate in a few weeks. We're going to go out into the real world and have to be adults. You've already gotten a teaching job. Pretty soon, you're not going to be able to go to parties like this. How about, for tonight, you just act like a normal, crazy college kid? Just for one night?" Peyton suggested.

Haley sighed, knowing that Peyton was right. Forcing a half-smile, she made her way to the keg and got another drink, already feeling a little tipsy as she stepped outside onto the balcony, to get some air and escape the madness.

* * *

Nathan had had three beers, flirted with at least ten girls who he had no intention of ever talking to again, and made a full circle around the party before he started to feel the heat in the room. Sighing, he spotted a door across the living room, that led out to a balcony.

He darted across the room, as several girls tried to grind up on him. He ignored them, jogging the last few feet, slamming the door behind him.

"What, you didn't bring your harem with you?" he heard a voice say out of the darkness, and it took a moment for him to notice that he was not alone out here. A girl sat on a chair overlooking the park. His eyes focused and he really looked at her. He'd never seen her before, but she stood out. She wasn't dressed like all the other girls in the party (who wore as little clothing as possible). Instead, she had on a t-shirt and jeans, but even then, he thought she looked beautiful.

Wait a minute, Nathan thought to himself, Girls are hot, girls are smokin. He'd never called a girl beautiful before. But, this girl was.

"I guess my reputation proceeds me," Nathan admitted, walking closer to the beautiful girl.

"I don't know who you are," Haley replied matter-of-factly, "I just saw five girls hanging off you for the last hour. I'm not blind."

Nathan furrowed his brow, "You don't know me?"

"Should I?" Haley questioned, taking a sip of her beer.

He took a breath. All his life, he'd been Nathan Scott, basketball star, and he loved it. But sometimes, he wished that he could just be a normal guy, not have to live up to people's expectations. Being the star Duke basketball player and NBA hopeful, it was a full-time job that he never got a break from. Everyone knew who he was, and everyone wanted something from him. Everyone, it seemed, except the beautiful mysterious girl who stood in front of him.

* * *

"I'm Nathan," he replied, "Just…Nathan."

"Well, Just Nathan, I guess I should say it's a pleasure to meet you," Haley giggled, standing up from her chair, leaning against the railing of the balcony.

"Do I get to know your name?" he asked, taking a step closer to her, taking a drink from his cup.

She looked him up and down, pursing her lips, before relenting, "Haley James."

"Well, Haley James, it truly is a pleasure to meet you," Nathan smiled, "So, uh, do you come here often?"

He was literally punching himself in his head, do you come here often? Why on earth would he use a cheesy pick up line like that? He'd never had trouble talking to girls before, and yet, here he was, making a complete fool out of himself.

He was surprised to see Haley laughing, "Uh, yeah, quite a bit actually. Every day."

He looked at her, obviously confused, "I live here Just Nathan. Brooke and I are roommates."

Now, this made Nathan laugh.

"What's so funny, huh?" she asked.

"My brother is dating Brooke," Nathan replied, "He dragged me here tonight."

"Small world," Haley said, "So, before, you seemed surprised when I said I didn't know who you were. What's that about?"

Nathan shook his head, "Nah, tonight, I don't want to be that guy. Being Just Nathan, with you, I like it. It's different."

"Different auspicious, different unencumbered…?" Haley questioned.

"You must be an English major, because I have no idea what you just said," Nathan laughed.

"Education, with an English emphasis," Haley replied, "I start a teaching job in the fall."

"Got everything all lined up then, your life's figured out?" said Nathan.

"I guess you could say that," Haley answered softly, lifting her cup to her lips, finding it empty already.

"You wanna come with me, get a refill?" Nathan asked, gesturing back to the party.

"Well, I guess if I have to enter the belly of the beast, I might as well have some back up," Haley smirked at him, heading for the door.

Nathan couldn't help himself, as he checked out Haley James' serious ass, her hips driving him wild in those jeans.

* * *

"Dance with me," Nathan laughed.

"I am drunk, but I'm not that drunk," Haley slurred slightly, slowly feeling her inhibition fade away.

"Come on," Nathan insisted, taking her drink out of her hand, setting it on a nearby table, "You need to lighten up. This is a party, remember?"

Before she knew it, Haley realized she was having fun. She'd only been drunk once before in her life, in high school at a sleepover. But now, being here with Nathan, it felt…good. Different and new, unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

But, just as she found herself pressed up against Nathan, able to feel the heat radiating through his body on hers, she suddenly felt nauseous. Hurriedly, she ran to the bathroom, grateful that it was unoccupied as she began to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

* * *

A few moments later, she heard a light knock at the door, "Occupado," she managed to stammer before she felt her stomach churn again.

"You okay?" Nathan said, entering the bathroom, his hand finding her back, rubbing soothing circles on it.

"Wow, look at me, making an ass out of myself in front of the first cute guy that talks to me," Haley sighed, before heaving over the toilet again.

Like a reflex, Nathan grabbed her hair, holding it back out of her face, his other hand continuing to stroke her back.

"So, you think I'm cute?" Nathan replied, as Haley smiled over her shoulder.

As her piercing brown eyes met his icy blues, he instantly felt like he had a clear head. Even though they were in a bathroom after she'd just puked her guts out, he felt a connection to this girl, and he couldn't explain it.

Feeling better, and a little adventurous at that as she remembered what Brooke had told her about seeing where the night takes her, Haley found herself sitting on the floor, leaning against the bathtub, Nathan's arm wrapped around her, as she sunk into his embrace.

"I'm not those girls, Just Nathan," Haley sighed, saying quietly, "I'm not going to fawn all over you and tell you what you want to hear."

Nathan nodded, "I know."

* * *

A few minutes passed by, as the two sat there in silence, before Nathan finally shifted his weight, moving to stand, "I should probably get going. And you, Haley James, need to sleep this off."

He felt her hand grab his arm as he went to stand, "Do you maybe wanna…stay with me…tonight?"

"You know," Nathan sighed, "Nathan Scott would've totally taken you up on that offer, but Just Nathan isn't going to take advantage of you in a…vulnerable state."

"Look at you, using a four-syllable word," Haley chuckled, as he helped her stand up, and walked her up the stairs to her room.

After getting Haley laid in her bed, Nathan turned to leave.

"You know, you're not as bad as everyone says you are, Nathan Scott," he heard her say, which made him turn around as he got to the door.

It was as if a lightbulb clicked on in his head, "Wait a second, you knew who I was this entire night?"

"I don't live under a rock," Haley smiled softly, "But, I do like that I got to meet Just Nathan. He's a really great guy."

Nathan bit his lip, nodding, "Haley James, you are something else. Sleep well, alright?"

He opened the bedroom door, and was halfway out of it when Haley spoke up again, "Nathan, you forgot something."

"What?" he turned, as she was suddenly there at the door, a piece of paper in her hand.

"Maybe we can do this again sometime," Haley slyly suggested, "Minus me getting way too drunk and puking my guts out."

Nathan chuckled, "I'd love that."

* * *

That was the first night Nathan Scott met Haley James. And for him, it was love at first sight.


End file.
